The present invention refers to a pane, foil or the like with controllable light transmissivity.
Certain phototropic glass blends and related kinds of gases are presently used in conjunction with spectacles. However, in other fields e.g. vehicle windows are at present not constructed for controlled transparency. Moreover, the transmission that is being controlled i.e. the range of control is fairly small. Building windows have not been constructed in that fashion and are darkened since time immemorial by means of drapes, blinds, shutters or other movable mechanical devices.